sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Eshnunna
The Kingdom of Eshnunna is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1966 BC. Major cities include Eshnunna, the capital, Sapiratum, Shaduppum, Mankisum, Upi, Nerebtum and Hu'urti. The central temple of Eshnunna is E-sikil. The warrior God and guardian of the city is Tishpak, ruling together with his son Nanšak. List of Kings * Azuzum I. 2097-2083 * Ipiq-Adad I. 2083-2080 * Ishar-Ramashshu I. 2080-2072 * Usur-Awasu I. 2072-2063 * Ur-Ninmar I. 2063-2052 * Ur-Ningizzidda I. 2052-2042 * Bilalama I. 2042-2029 * Nur-Akhum I. 2029-2027 * Kirikiri I. 2027-2018 * Azuzum II. 2018-2013 * Belakim I. 2013-2008 * Usur-Awasu II. 2008-1996 * Warassa I. 1996-1991 * Bilalama II. 1991-1982 * Ilshu-Ilia I. 1982-1976 * Nur-Akhum II. 1976-1966 * Defeated by Elam , in an atempt to emulate Chedorlaomer I.,Chedorlaomer IV. has himself styled „Grand Protector of Eshnunna“ ,and after deposing and imprisoning Nur-Akhum II., and then crowned Nur-Akhum's two year old son personaly as king Warassa II. * Warassa II. 1966-1950 * Ibalpiel I. 1950-1938 * Sharria I. 1938-1926 * Belakim II. 1926-1915 * Dadusha I. 1915-1902 * Ibalpiel II. 1902-1893 * Iqish-Tishpak I. 1893-1881 * Sharria II. 1881-1873 * Silli-Sin I. 1873-1865 * Ilshu-Ilia II. 1865-1856 * Dadusha II. 1856-1847 * Iqish-Tishpak II. 1847-1833 * Silli-Sin II. 1833-1819 * Kirikiri II. 1819-1807 * Ibalpiel III. 1807-1797 * Ur-Ningizzidda II. 1797 * Ipiq-Adad II. 1797-1765 * Belakim III. 1765-1754 * Ilshu-Ilia III. 1754-1739 * Ur-Ninmar II. 1739-1720 * Dadusha III. 1720-1696 * Ishar-Ramashshu II. 1696-1672 * Ipiq-Adad III. 1672-1656 * Kirikiri III. 1656-1634 * Ur-Ningizzidda III. 1634-1616 * Sharria III. 1616-1599 * Warassa III. 1599-1581 * Ur-Ninmar III. 1581-1564 * Nur-Akhum III. 1564-1535 * Ishar-Ramashshu III. 1535-1512 * Iqish-Tishpak III. 1512-1490 * Bilalama III. 1490-1475 * Usur-Awasu III. 1475-1450 * Azuzum III. 1450-1426 * Dadusha IV. 1426-1411 * Nur-Akhum IV. 1411-1390 * Ur-Ninmar IV. 1390-1376 * Warassa IV. 1376-1341 * Kirikiri IV. 1341-1313 * Ur-Ningizzidda IV. 1313-1292 * Ishar-Ramashshu IV. 1292-1273 * Iqish-Tishpak IV. 1273-1252 * Sharria IV. 1252-1221 * Ipiq-Adad IV. 1221-1203 * Usur-Awasu IV. 1203-1178 * Belakim IV. 1178-1159 * Azuzum IV. 1159-1132 * Bilalama IV. 1132-1105 * Ipiq-Adad V. 1105-1086 * Usur-Awasu V. 1086-1060 * Iqish-Tishpak V. 1060-1034 * Azuzum V. 1034-1015 * Ipiq-Adad VI. 1015-987 * Bilalama V. 987-966 * Belakim V. 966-937 * Ishar-Ramashshu V. 937-906 * Ur-Ningizzidda V. 906-901 * Dadusha V. 901-878 * Ilshu-Ilia IV. 878-863 * Azuzum VI. 863-842 * Ur-Ninmar V. 842-808 * Usur-Awasu VI. 808-786 * Bilalama VI. 786-759 * Ipiq-Adad VII. 759-734 * Ishar-Ramashshu VI. 734-710 * Belakim VI. 710-683 * Ur-Ningizzidda VI. 683-664 * Iqish-Tishpak VI. 664-626 * Sharria V. 626-602 * Kirikiri V. 602-585 * Ur-Ninmar VI. 585-549 * Ilshu-Ilia V. 549-527 * Warassa V. 527-510 * Nur-Akhum V. 510-488 * Ipiq-Adad VIII. 488-463 * Sharria VI. 463-440 * Ilshu-Ilia VI. 440-407 * Ur-Ninmar VII. 407-385 * Warassa VI. 385-362 * Nur-Akhum VI. 362-344 * Kirikiri VI. 344-311 * Iqish-Tishpak VII. 311-291 * Ishar-Ramashshu VII. 291-270 * Ur-Ningizzidda VII. 270-253 * Ur-Ninmar VIII. 253-231 * Ilshu-Ilia VII. 231-206 * Belakim VII. 206-187 * Azuzum VII. 187-164 * Dadusha VI. 164-135 * Warassa VII. 135-110 * Kirikiri VII. 110-79 * Nur-Akhum VII. 79-41 * Sharria VII. 41-6 BC * Bilalama VII. 6 BC-17 AD * Usur-Awasu VII. 17-41 * Ibalpiel IV. 41-70 * Dadusha VII. 70-98 * Silli-Sin III. 98-114 * Azuzum VIII. 114-149 * Nur-Akhum VIII. 149-178 * Sharria VIII. 178-201 * Warassa VIII. 201-221 * Ibalpiel V. 221-250 * Bilalama VIII. 250-277 * Kirikiri VIII. 277-300 * Usur-Awasu VIII. 300-326 * Ilshu-Ilia VIII. 326-352 * Ur-Ningizzidda VIII. 352-379 * Ishar-Ramashshu VIII. 379-402 * Ur-Ninmar IX. 402-431 * Belakim VIII. 431-462 * Dadusha VIII. 462-493 * Ibalpiel VI. 493-520 * Bilalama IX. 520-555 * Usur-Awasu IX. 555-580 * Ilshu-Ilia IX. 580-601 * Kirikiri IX. 601-627 * Belakim IX. 627-656 * Ishar-Ramashshu IX. 656-692 * Dadusha IX. 692-717 * Ibalpiel VII. 717-742 * Ur-Ningizzidda IX. 742-770 * Warassa IX. 770-793 * Sharria IX. 793-818 * Silli-Sin IV. 818-842 * Azuzum IX. 842-869 * Ur-Ninmar X. 869-899 * Ishar-Ramashshu X. 899-920 * Ur-Ningizzidda X. 920-944 * Dadusha X. 944-976 * Usur-Awasu X. 976-992 * Warassa X. 992-1015 * Silli-Sin V. 1015-1040 * Azuzum XI. 1040-1060 * Sharria X. 1060-1084 * Belakim X. 1084-1107 * Ibalpiel VIII. 1107-1140 * Azuzum XII. 1140-1161 * Silli-Sin VI. 1161-1188 * Azuzum XIII. 1188-1205 * Dadusha XI. 1205-1232 * Usur-Awasu XI. 1232-1274 * Belakim XI, 1274-1296 * Ibalpiel IX. 1296-1316 * Azuzum XIV. 1316-1339 * Ilshu-Ilia X. 1339-1362 * Silli-Sin VII. 1362-1398 * Usur-Awasu XII. 1398-1416 * Azuzum XV. 1416-1442 * Warassa XI. 1442-1470 * Belakim XII. 1470-1495 * Dadusha XII. 1495-1518 * Azuzum XVI. 1518-1538 * Silli-Sin VIII. 1538-1563 * Ur-Ningizzidda XI. 1563-1592 * Bilalama X. 1592-1617 * Ilshu-Ilia XI. 1617-1638 * Ibalpiel X. 1638-1673 * Azuzum XVII. 1673-1698 * Warassa XII. 1698-1720 * Ishar-Ramashshu XI. 1720-1754 * Iqish-Tishpak VIII. 1754-1774 * Ur-Ninmar XI. 1774-1799 * Nur-Akhum IX. 1799-1822 * Kirikiri X. 1822-1857 * Sharria XI. 1857-1883 * Azuzum XVIII. 1883-(1890)